


Fragile

by sryr



Series: he thinks he's the most important thing to you [2]
Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Frotting, Ideations of Murder, Incest, M/M, Mild Gore, Thought Gore, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sryr/pseuds/sryr
Summary: Sometimes Russell can't stand how right his brother is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm fake and only really just beat End Roll the other day, but thAT SCENE WHERE HE HOLDS HIM BY THE COLLAR.... i'm not gonna lie i thought of something like this before, but that scene kinda bumped up my motivation to write it aaaa,,,
> 
> as usual if i missed a tag that should be there let me know i try my best, but i make mistakes. i also turned this into a series since it seems to just be little snippets instead of anything really linear.

Humans are so fragile.

Russell can’t count the number of times he’d wondered if he’d be killed when their father got too violent or how easy it’d be to murder another person. In video games, he did so effortlessly, but humans looked just as weak in real life too.

He can’t really help his feelings. They’ve always been out of his control and something he’s never quite been able to understand. His brother seems to read him and translate what is bothering him so easily, but no matter how hard he tries he can’t comprehend it nor can he quite make any of it go away.

Over and over, the second he tries to breach the world outside himself, a fear and deep envy overflows to the point where he can’t see anything but red. His brother handles it better than most; he’s always known him best, but it doesn’t stop the urges and it doesn’t stop the images that haunt him of bodies pushed off tall heights or of heads bashed in. It scares him sometimes, but other times he just doesn’t even think.

Like now, he can’t even remember what it is his brother’s said, all he knows is there’s a brief flair of anger, but the reaction’s all wrong. They’re on the same couch they seem to always be on with these trysts and all he knows is he’s frustrated. His brother is wearing that coquettish, knowing smile and his body is all but grinding up towards his even with Russell’s hands tightly gripping the collar of his shirt.

“Relax. I didn’t do anything to him. I didn’t do anything to any of your precious outsiders.”

Russell’s grip grows just a bit laxer, but his brother is still rubbing against his knee far more excited about their position than he likely should be. This sort of reaction, he’d grown used to even if it was something he still was unsure how to respond to.

“Y’know, for a minute you had me thinking you were even ready to kill me. In the end, you couldn’t though could you?”

His hand moves to wrap his fingers around his brother’s throat, but there’s no pressure behind the grip.

“It feels nice to have all of your attention on me.”

Just slightly he tightens his hold trying not to feel sickened at the way he can feel his brother twitch from the action.

“I want a-all of you Russell. Even this you is f-fine.”

Whether it’s from Russell’s tightening grip or from the slight stutters from pleasure, his brother’s words are forming less confident and assertive than usual. If anything, the notion behind his words is even comforting.

_Humans are so fragile. With just the slightest grip, an accidental slice, the tiniest of missteps…_

_a life can be taken so quickly. Useless and disgusting people should just die if they can’t get out of my sight._

“R-Russell, p…please, ah.”

He hates the way his own body reacts to his brother. When it comes to things like this they both were used to seeing their mother, but somehow rather than be disgusted, his brother fell into a similar trap. It was disgusting, but he couldn’t help indulging him either. Russell had never been good at saying no, especially when it came to his brother.

The fingers around his brother’s throat loosen just slightly and Russell tries to ignore the moan that comes with the desperate gasps for air.

When it came down to it, he couldn’t kill his brother. The other depended on him more than Russell did him, but they had a kinship he couldn’t let go of no matter how disgusted or irritated or jealous he felt.

What’s worse is he knows it, he knows it and states it often enough to drive Russell up a wall, because he’s right. He’s _always_ right.

“You need me so I can understand what you can’t.”

“You’ll always need me.”

“But it’s okay, because I need you too.”

Russell doesn’t know what he wants. He can’t bring himself to kill his brother and after listening to him, he can’t bring himself to kill anyone else as much as he wants to. He doesn’t know why he sits up to help him finish or why he agrees to let his brother touch him too.

It’s a strange intimacy he still doesn’t get. Each time he gets more and more comfortable with it, and bit by bit he isn’t sure whether to be more disgusted or irritated at him or himself.

“Even if you do come to kill me one day… it’ll be fine.”

“Because I know it won’t be much longer before you die with me.”

The words should seem mocking based on the context and his brother’s expression, but the hands now encircled around his neck instead feel instead like a demented promise.


End file.
